elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kone Marryat Scott
Kone Marryat Scott was a lift/elevator company from the United Kingdom which was formed as the result of the buyout of Marryat & Scott Ltd. by Kone Corporation in 1979. The "Kone Marryat Scott" brand was formed in 1982, and was defunct sometime in the 1980s before changed name to simply Kone. Notable installations United Kingdom *TX Maxx, The Square, Bournemouth *House of Fraser, Hull *Ramada Hotel Brighton, Brighton *Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell (1982-2013There were originally six lifts but three were removed in 2006. At the same time the remaining three lifts were refurbished by Associated Lift Services (ALS). They were replaced into Kone MonoGoods lifts in 2013) *High Street Car Park, Bracknell (1982-2009, replaced into Kone MiniSpace elevators) Hong Kong New Territories *Jade Plaza, Tai Po (1985) Kowloon *Far East Consortium Building, Jordan (1985) *Yau Mau Tei Multi Storey Car Park, Yau Mau Tei (1984) *Hope Sea Industrial Centre, Kowloon Bay (1986) *Ngau Chi Wan Municipal Services Building, Ngau Chi Wan (1983) Hong Kong Island *Aberdeen Municipal Services Building, Aberdeen (1982) *Luckifast Building, Wan Chai (1985) Projects from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan **Chek Tsui House (1980)Elevators in these building replaced by Otis under the Lift Modernisation Programme. http://www.gld.gov.hk/egazette/pdf/20131743/egn201317436431.pdf **Fook Tsui House (1980) **Wan Tsui Shopping Centre (1980)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7WyhfvlWgQ Another 3 of the 4 elevators are installed by Sabiem Elevator.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4WP_RAako8 It was later modernized by Kone in late 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Yan Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1983) Modernization and maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. *Block 2 and Block 5, Wong Chuk Hang Estate, Wong Chuk Hang Demolished in 2007 Kowloon *Block 16-24, Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1973) Demolished in 1994 *Lok Nga Court, Ngau Tau Kok (1985) Slightly modernized by Kone in 2009. *Block 23, Tung Tau Estate, Kowloon City Demolished in 2002 *Lower Wong Tai Sin Estate (Phase 2), Wong Tai Sin (1985) **Lung Kut House **Lung Hing House **Lung Shing House *Block 42-44, Shek Kip Mei Estate, Sham Shui Po (1983) *Lee Cheng Uk Estate, Sham Shui Po (1984) **Chung Hau House **Yan Oi House **Shun Yee House **Wo Ping House New Territories *Tsui Lam Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1988) **Yan Lam House **Nga Lam House **Choi Lam House **Fai Lam House *Wang Fuk Court, Tai Po (1983) **Car Park Modernized by Kone. **Wang Yan HouseMaintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. **Wang Tao House **Wang San House **Wang Kin House **Wang Tai House **Wang Chi House **Wang Shing House **Wang Cheong House *Kwong Fuk Estate, Tai Po (1983, 1985) *Kwong Wai House Elevators in these building replaced by Hitachi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Lai House **Kwong Yee House **Kwong Ping House **Kwong Chi HouseElevators in these building replaced by Schindler under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Sung House *Lung Hang Estate, Sha Tin (1983) **The Link Properties - Lung Hang Shopping Centre **Hok Sum HouseElevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lok Sum House **Sin Sum House **Sheung Sum House **Wai Sum House **Wing Sum House *Butterfly Estate, Tuen Mun, Hong Kong (1984) **Tip Sum House **Tip Ling House **Tip Tsui House **Tip Yi House **Butterfly Shopping Centre *Siu Shan Court, Tuen Mun (1983) **Pak King House **Cheung King House **Min King House **Kwai King House **Wah King House *Fung Shing Court, Sha Tin (1985) *Phase 4, Siu Hong Court, Tuen Mun (1984) *Cheung Hong Estate, Tsing Yi (1980) **Hong Wo HouseModernized by Kone in late 2002. **Hong Kwai House Trivia *A lot of Kone Marryat Scott elevators used Kone's M-Series fixtures, while a few others used Dewhurst fixturesKone Marryat Scott Lift @ HOF in Hull. It was possible that these elevators used the Kone Traffic Master System control system, though this is not confirmed. Gallery M&S Elevator_Luckifast Building.jpg|Marryat & Scott elevator at Luckifast Building, Wan Chai, Hong Kong. Videos Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct elevator companies